minecraftthen00badventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaylord's Invasion
Gaylord's Invasion was when Gaylord started griefing the city and forced the populace to fight against him. Gameboard The Rebellion: ''' '''Leader: Unknown, possibly Antvenom ' Warriors: All of the players, including members of the Guards.' Archers: All of the players, including members of the Guards. ' VS. ' Gaylord Himself Victor: Gaylord's Forces 'Battle Info ' Prior to the series, players in the server, or more specifically the community in the city, builded and played in peace. But one day, TNT were being fired into the city, with Antvenom being present during it. Soon, it was revealed Gaylord was granted operating powers by accident and launched the attack. After his first attack, he began griefing in multiple points in the city for a few days. Soon, the community had enough,along with the members of the guards, fought back against his abuse. Due to Gaylord's power, he had an unlimited supplies of anything he desires. The rebellion, sadly, had only limited supplies, with it diminishing over the war. A tactic Gaylord used was to take the rebellion's fighters underground in a cave full of TNT and set it to explode, killing anyone in there, with himself teleporting away of course. One battle involved Antvenom and his squad fighting against Gaylord, with his squad all killed by the Gaylord. The rebellion soon saw it hopeless and called for a retreat, declaring the invasion successful. Aftermath Antvenom, with his steed, Boner, escaped successfully along with a few others, including Pwny_Rainb0w and YoDa_MoRpHeUs. For those who didn't, including Milky_Dad and Xx_Dark_PvP_Hacker_xX, were captured by Gaylord and sent to the Nether. Antvenom tried to rally the survivors and other players to keep fighting, but everyone saw it hopeless, and declined him. He soon ventured off with his steed to find the needed supplies to kill Gaylord. With no one opposing him, Steambath declared himself ruler of the server. Unknown to him, three new players would one day arrive and would continue the fight against him. The TNT cannons Gaylord used for his first barrage against the city were left by Gaylord, never realizing that someday, someone would use them against him. Info on the Battle Gaylord at first only wanted to grief the city, but had to fight, due to the pissed off players, if he wanted to continue his fun. Even though all the players outnumbered him greatly, as it was just him against numerous players, due to his operating powers, he could give himself the most powerful gear, supplies, anything he wanted, making himself ''very ''powerful. Also, he had the power of limited teleportation, which means he can escape if things don't go his way, or teleport others to locations he desires, as his TNT cave tactic. However, Gaylord, being not so bright or being cocky, he did not use the full potential of his powers, which could have ended the war much sooner. Trivia *The name of the fight is not canon, but named, and the page created, for fun. *This is the first high-scale fight in the series. *This fight is what made Gaylord the main antagonist in the series. Category:High-scale fights